


Caroling

by Hellokaelyn



Series: Christmas Prompt List [14]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Christmas prompt list, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:19:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Day 14: Christmas Carols





	Caroling

**Author's Note:**

> For dwayne-pride's Christmas prompt list on Tumblr.  
> Day 14

“Please don’t make me do this.”

“It’s just singing, Nick!”

“It’s  _ caroling _ !”

“How’s this any different from you singing in the shower or when you’re cooking?”

“Uh it’s not in front of strangers?”

“Since when do you care about strangers?”

“Since I’m being forced to carol in front of them!”

“Nick, stop being a baby.”

“Ellie!”

Nick pulled on her hand one more time, whining her name with a pout. Ellie refused to look, she always gave in to his pouts.

“Look-” Ellie sighed, turning to finally look at him. “The point of caroling is to bring joy to the people you’re singing to-”

“How is me singing going to bring them joy? I’m a terrible singer.” Nick tried again to convince her. 

“What? I love your singing voice!”

“You said I sound like your chicken after Robbie accidentally burned one of its feathers…”

“I did?..”

“Yes!”

Ellie cringed. “Oops?”

Nick dropped his head with a sigh. 

“Fine I’ll do it.”

“Really?!” Ellie grinned, giving him that happy look he loved seeing on her face.

“But only for you-” Nick told her pointedly. “This has nothing to do with spreading  _ joy _ .”

She threw her arms around him, kissing him quickly before bouncing, yes bouncing, away to where the caroling group was waiting. 

Nick groaned but followed after her. 


End file.
